El pincel y la gata
by High Five Lulu
Summary: La retrató cientos de veces. Los lienzos contaban una historia, una vida falsa. Pero basta de ello. Llevaría su imaginación a la realidad, las pinturas cobrarían vida, retrataría a su musa por última vez y dejaría el piso lleno de su arte. One Shot, AU.


**El pincel y la gata**

_..._

_.._

_._

El pitido de su reloj de pulsera le acordó que eran las diez en punto. Los faroles iluminaban los charcos de agua estancada de la vereda. Hace días llovió como nunca, por esa razón ella no salió a correr como lo hacía de lunes a viernes, todas las semanas, _casi_ sin excepción. La radio del auto, un _Volskwagen Beetle _del sesenta y siete, entonaba con interferencias un tango. Silbaba en un intento de seguir el ritmo, mas desistió y la apagó, escuchando solo su respiración. Bajó la ansiedad de no hacer nada, de no sentir nada. Buscó a tientas la manilla de la guantera, pero frenó en seco y volvió sus manos al manubrio. Sudaba frío. A pesar de la oscuridad del coche, su vista iba directa a la guantera. Desvió los ojos y se concentró en el portón de los apartamentos. Saldría en cualquier momento, con esos shorts que conocía a la perfección. Tenía bonitas piernas, blancas, alargadas. Le recordaba a un gato, por lo ágil y veloz.

Ella no sabía nada de él. Era un completo extraño. Era de esas personas que pasan al lado tuyo por la calle y la olvidas rápidamente, que solo ocupan espacio en el disco duro. Ella creía no conocer nada de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, él la idolatra, es su musa hermosa, desconocida e inalcanzable. Era inalcanzable. Ya no. Dejaría de ser un mero espectador; prontamente estará manos a la obra.

Pintaba. Pintaba su rostro de facciones finas, de ojos verdosos, con pestañas que le seducían a cerrar esa mirada que le atormentaba y fascinaba a la vez. Quedó flechado cuando retrataba a gente en la calle, dibujando las mismas caras sombrías una y otra vez. Iba acompañada por alguien que se le parecía. No reparó en él. Ella le pagó para que le hiciese un retrato del muchacho. Él realizó el pedido, no obstante, en el rostro de él dibujó el de ella. La mujer no le trató con indiferencia, no deshizo la hoja de papel, hasta bromeaba con el chico que se le parecía. Cuando pagó, él no tenía vuelto para darle. Ella le señaló que se quedase con el cambio. Conversó un rato. La invitó a salir. El hermano dijo que no. Quedó con las ganas. Olvidó preguntarle el nombre. Escuchó a la lejanía las risas de ella. _"No es mi tipo"_. Desde ahí que la retrataba. Nunca pasó eso con nadie más.

Sus amigos le notaban muy alegre. Volvía a ser el Antonio enérgico de siempre. Usaba mucho el color rojo. Pintaba mujeres. Mujeres de todas las edades y contexturas, en todas las situaciones. Niñas jugando en un columpio, adolescentes besándose en un camarín, mujeres bebiendo champán, ancianas charlando en el parque. Todas eran rubias, de ojos verdes. De vez en cuando, por la expectación de ver terminado el lienzo, se dejaba a sí mismo. Era así. Él no dejaba sin hacer ninguna tarea. Todos los cuadros, cuando los terminaba, los enmarcaba y colgaba en el estudio. Los guardaría cuando ella viniera a casa. Se imaginaba la escena. La rubia usaba un vestido blanco, escotado, zapatos de tacón, maquillada. La invita a cenar. Luego la lleva al estudio con el suelo embetunado en rojo. Le muestra su vida. Hace su último cuadro, especial para ella. La última obra de Antonio. Un día de esos, apostaría por ella. Sería suya.

Al cierto tiempo, no sabía qué pintar. Aquella cara empezó a aparecerse en sueños. La risa, tan bonita que fue en algún momento, no le dejaba conciliar el sueño. No tuvo explicación. Dejó de salir con sus amigos. Dejó los encargos. Se encerró en casa, para solo salir a verla cuando salía y llegaba a su hogar. Escuchaba su voz en el eco de las paredes del estudio. Las caras de las rubias ya no eran frescas. Las escenas de los lienzos dejaron de ser agradables. Eran grotescas. Sacadas de una película de mala clase. Él le dejaba pequeños poemas en su buzón. Ella ni los miraba; directo a la papelera. Llegaba al apartamento con otras compañías. La luz de su cuarto se mantenía encendida hasta altas horas de la noche. Un señor iba varios días a la semana. Él entró en colapso; ella debería estar desnuda en su estudio, con_ él_, y no con otro más.

...

..

.

"_No es mi tipo"._

_"No soy su tipo. Acéptalo, no es de su tipo, tiene a otro que la satisface y nunca te necesitó. Solo quería un dibujo. Nada más"._

_..._

_.._

_._

Entraba a su apartamento por la parte posterior, sin vigilancia ni portero, cuando ella trabajaba. Su piso era el número cuarto. Usaba guantes, no ensuciaría dentro. Se paseaba por la sala, acariciaba a su gata persa, husmeaba en su ropa y leía sus libros. La gata ronroneaba entre sus piernas. Se llamaba Margot, por lo que decía su placa. Le traía regalitos. Regaba las plantas. Ella nunca le dio las gracias. Una vez, la ventana del baño, por donde entraba, estaba cerrada. No quería a nadie en casa. Margot maullaba, le tenía cariño. Intentó salir, no pudo. Un día, Margot escapó y su dueña no le volvió a ver.

...

..

.

A los cinco años de edad, fue al rodeo. No lo decía, pero le gustaba ver al toro defenderse. Hacía todo lo posible por sobrevivir.. Ahí, un instante fue suficiente. Antonio percibió miedo, aunque después se enteró de su nombre. Antes de que cualquier ser muriese, el miedo inundaba los ojos y ennegrecía los gestos. No importaba si era el animal ciego, las cuencas vacías transmitían el terror. Su primer retrato fue, curiosamente, un toro muerto. La profesora llamó a sus padres. _"Que Antonio terminó traumado con la corrida, no le deberían llevar_". No fue más a los rodeos. Creció _'bien'_. En el anuario, era condecorado como el chico más galante de la escuela.

Secretamente, sin embargo, seguía dibujando toros muertos. Y perros, gatos, pajarillos, cualquier cosa. Aquel recuerdo le fascinó.

Los retratos eran sobre ella. El óleo era sobre la mujer muerta, en diversas formas, con mezclas surrealistas. Ya no quería retratar otras mujeres. Quería a la rubia, necesitaba su aroma en su estudio. No era lo mismo retratar a otras mujeres, otros ojos.

Jugueteó con sus dedos. En la guantera había dos cosas. Cocaína y una navaja. No sentía nada con las demás, pero no podía negar que le dolería la disección de la joven. No aguantó, abrió la guantera, sacó un billete de su camisa blanca, volcó el polvillo en su croquera y se metió una buena raya. Su mundo andaba más despacio, visceral. Dio una carcajada como en los buenos tiempos, cuando su vida no era un desastre. Por un momento pensó que el tango seguía sonando. El viejo pelaje de los asientos le provocaba cosquillas. La luz reflejada en los charcos parecía sacada de un club. El sudor corría por su sien, hasta su mejilla derecha.

Ella salió, vistiendo los shorts que él predijo que vestiría. Llevaba una pila de papeles bajo el brazo. No corría, solo caminaba rápido. Usaba audífonos. Cabello tomado. Polerón desabrochado. Playera corta.

Él salió, con la navaja en el forro de la chaqueta. La estrangularía hasta que perdiese la conciencia y la llevaría al estudio. Si las cosas se ponían feo, usaría la navaja. Suerte que la dama compró ese reproductor de música hace tres semanas; no escucharía el sonido de sus pisadas al acercarse por su espalda. No cerró el coche, para qué. La mujer viajaría en el maletero.

…

..

.

* * *

.

..

…

Antonio falleció camino al hospital. Cuando salió del Beetle, un sedán hizo el quite a un gato que se cruzó por la calle. Antonio justo estaba en su camino. El conductor tocó la bocina, no se pudo hacer nada. El cuerpo del joven chocó contra la parte izquierda del capó, su cabeza dio de lleno contra el parabrisas y voló un par de metros, para terminar en la acera al frente del apartamento. Tanto el conductor como la mujer se acercaron al hombre inconsciente, lleno de sangre. Los papeles de la chica quedaron repartidos a su alrededor. _"Se busca"_, ponía el título.

La policía llegó, cercaron la calle. Grande fue la sorpresa al encontrar una navaja en el forro de la chaqueta del muerto. Peor aún lo que encontraron en su estudio. El conductor quedó en libertad. _"Imprudencia del peatón"_ quedó en la constancia. Ambos testigos mencionaron lo mismo: la víctima apareció de la nada, caminando por la calle.

Nadie le dijo a Laura Voorhoof acerca de los cuadros del estudio. Tampoco esta halló a Margot. La gata nunca apareció por su casa.

…

..

.

.

* * *

**Total de Palabras:** 1.416

**Notas de la autora:** No sé qué demonios es esto. Me lo imaginé mientras buscaba unos lápices acuarelables para unas tarjetas navideñas que confeccionaba. Además, escuchaba _Gimme More_, de Britney Spears. Entonces, podría decir que esto es un _pésimo_ intento de fic navideño. Me sirvió para desbloquearme. España es tan _–no él-_, a percepción personal. Lo sé, pero odio que lo retraten como un bribón ingenuo, que anda todo el día feliz y con pilas ultra recargadas. Así que si quieren destruirme, trituren mi mal sentido del humor. Los autos escarabajo son preciosos _(auto de Antonio)_. Gracias por pasarse por aquí.

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia no es mío, por supuesto.

**Dedicado a**: Von, si lees esto, no sé qué escribí. _Christmas drugs, you know._ Pero es para ti.


End file.
